Conóceme
by MalfoyJess
Summary: A Draco, un chico orgulloso, le cuesta admitir lo que siente por una chica..Luego se da cuenta de lo que realmente su corazon desea, pero no sabe si esta a tiempo para demostrarlo... Es mi primer fic asi que no sean muy exigentes conmigo :D Lean y dejen
1. ¿Por que tengo que pensar en ti?

Cap. 1: Por que tengo que pensar en ti?

Eran las 10:35 de la mañana y una pelirroja iba corriendo por los pasillos que se dirigia a las mazmorras donde se encontraba el aula de Snape. Llegaba tarde y sabia que Snape estaria gustoso de otorgarle tarea extra y descontarle otros tantos puntos a Gryffindor solo por llegar 5 minutos tardes. Entro al aula abriendo la puerta repentinamente y vio que todos sus compañeros estaban ya sentados haciendo una ejercitacion.

-Srta, Weasley veo que llega tarde, se puede saber por que?

-Em.. es que mi reloj estaba adelantado..

-Lo lamento por su reloj pero tendra deberes extras y descontare 20 puntos menos a Gryffindor por su impuntualidad.

Ginny lo miro con odio pero no dijo nada y se fue a sentar al lado de su mejor amiga, Elisa.

-Por que no me habias despertado?

-Que no? Yo estuve como media hora despentandote y tu seguias en tus septimo sueño!

-Bueno.. pero tu siempre me dejas que siga durmiendo y que siempre llegue tarde a las clases

-Y yo que culpa tengo de que tu seas una dormilona?- lo dijo con una voz de cansansio

-Weasley, Chambers si no dejan de conversar estaran castigadas las dos- dijo de repente Snape con una sonrisa falsa en la cara.

Ginny y Elisa estuvieron todo el dia sin dirijirse la palabra. Las dos se querian disculpar de su actitud pero, a la vez, las dos eran muy orgullosas de ceder.

Ya de noche, mientras Ginny esataba dirigiendose al Gran Salon para cenar. Estaba con cara de tristeza por la pelea.. ¿Por que siempre tendria que pelearse con su amiga por nada? Cuando estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, se choco con una persona, Sin mirar, pidio disculpas y siguio su camino cuando

-Fijate por donde caminas, Weasley

Ginny se dio vuelta y sus ojos chocaron con otros grises

-Disculpa Malfoy- dijo esto y siguio su camino.. hoy no tenia ganas de discutir con Malfoy

Malfoy le iba a gritar algun insulto para hacerla enojar, como siempre pero se detuvo... la Weasley tenia cara de tristeza. Pero.. eso a él no le importaba! Y siguio su camino..

Ginny se sento en la mesa de Gryffindor del Gran Salon, de mal humor.

-Ginny, te pasa algo? Por que estas tan callada?- era la voz de Hermione

-No, no me pasa nada.. solo que hoy no tuve un buen dia

-Te has peleado con Elisa?- pregunto Ron con interes

-No te importa!

-Bueno, calmate un poco!- le respondio Ron, un poco ofendido

Mientras, Harry estaba escuchando la conversacion sin decir nada. Se acercaba el baile de Halloween y hacia tiempo que Harry queria pedirle a Ginny que fuera su pareja pero nunca se animaba. Hoy lo iba a hacer pero parece que hoy no era el dia.

En la sala de Slytherin

Draco estaba sentado en frente de la chimenea, pensando Ginny. Momento! Como es que el podia pensar en ella? Ella era una Wealey pobretona, y el era un Malfoy de clase alta, esto nunca iba a poder suceder...

Al siguiente dia, Ginny bajo a desayunar al Gran Salon. Su humor de ayer se le habia mejorado porque se habia arreglado con Elisa.

-Buenos dias- saludo Ginny con una sonrisa

-Parece que ya se te paso el mal humor de ayer- dijo Ron burlonamente

-No la puedes cortar?- respondio Ginny dedicandole una mirada asesina

Luego de desayunar, Ginny estaba dirigiendose a la clase de Historia de Artes. Elisa estaba en la torre terminando unos deberes y ya la alansaria. Mientras Ginny caminaba, un brazo le toco el hombro

-Hola Ginny

-Hola Harry! Que hay?- dijo esta sorprendida

-Bueno.. este..- Harry estaba balbuceando, le daba bronca no poder peidrle ser su pareja de una

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Ginny con duda

-Es que.. como sabes, en unas semanas se hara el baile de Halloween y yo quisiera que seas mi pareja, si no tienes a otra persona y si quieres

Ginny lo miro sorprendida. Nunca penso que Harry, un chico tan popular, le pidiera a ella ser su pareja. Ginny nunca estuvo enamorada de Harry, siempre eran como hermanos. No era que ella no lo queria, al contrario, seria excelente si ella tuviera de novio un chico como Harry, tan dulce, sincero y de muy buen corazon. Pero ella siempre veia a Harry con superioridad: que ella nunca iba a poder ser nada mas que la hermana de su mejor amigo. Por eso, se quedo muy sorprendida con esa pregunta, no le salian las palabras!

-Pasa algo?- dijo Harry con preocupacion- si no quieres, yo- pero Ginny le corto la oracion

-Si! Como no voy a querer? Es un gusto para mi!

-Bueno, me alegra- dijo Harry, satisfecho- me voy despidiendo porque llego tarde a Transformaciones, nos vemos!- y tras decir esto, se fue corriendo hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

Ginny entro al aula de Historia de Magia con una sonrisa amplia en la cara.

-Paso algo bueno, Ginny?- le pregunto Elisa viendo a su amiga de buen humor

-Eli, no sabes... Harry me pidio ser su pareja para el baile de Halloween!- dijo Ginny muy emocionada

-De verdas? Harry te pidio? Que bien! No sera que ustedes andan en algo?- pregunto Eli con una sonrisa picara.

-Pero no! Nada que ver, el y yo solo somos amigos

Mientras Ginny estaba contenta, habia un chico rubio de ojos grises que estaba muy furioso. De casualidad habia escuchado la conversacion entre Ginny y Harry en el pasillo y eso lo hizo poner pesimo. Esto que estaba sintiendo... no seran celos? Se preguntaba... No! No puede ser! El tenia que olvidarse de esa chica... pero no podia! Por que tenia que estar pensando en ella y ponerse asi al escuchar que Potter le pedia ir al baile? No era de su incumbencia!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Y que les parecio este primer cap? Es mi primer fic asi q no sean muy exigentes jeje y por favor, dejen reviews para opinar sobre la historia Gracias a todos los que me leyeron este fic!


	2. Evitandote hasta en mis pensamientos

Cap. 2: Evitandote hasta en mis pensamientos

-Ya falta una semana para la fiesta de Halloween!-exclamo Ginny, muy emocionada

-Si, Ginny ya lo se, todos los dias me dices que falta un dia menos!- dijo Eli

-Acaso no estas emocionada de que vas con Mike?- pregunto Ginny

-Si.. lo estoy pero no tanto como otras- dijo Elisa mirando a Ginny

Estas ultimas semanas Draco no dejaba de pensar en la pelirroja. Cada vez que la cruzaba le latia el corazon y ahora no le decia mas insultos porque adelante de ella no le salia la palabra. Desgraciadamente, parece que Ginny no noto este detalle: ella parecia muy emocionada por ser la pareja de Harry y eso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, a Draco lo enfurecia.

-Falta poco para el baile de Halloween- dijo Thomas, sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos

Thomas era un chico de Slytherin de ojos verdes y pelo castaño. Su familia tenia mucho poder aunque no tanto como los Malfoys. A decir verdad, era un chico popular en la escuela.

-Ah si? No me habia fijado en eso- dijo Draco tratando de parecer sorprendido

-Y tu seguro que iras con Pansy, no?- comento Thomas burlonamente

-Que sabes? Ademas, por que siempre dices que tengo que ir con Pansy? Ella no es mi novia!- grito Draco, enojado

-A que no!-dijo burlonamente- yo no se todavia con quien ir... es que ya me harte de las mismas chicas, quiero algo nuevo

-Algo nuevo como quien?- pregunto Draco con interes

-Alguien como... Virginia Weasley?

Draco se quedo palido, no podia creer en lo que acababa de escuchar. Despues de un momento, reacciono diciendo:

-La Weasley! Tu debes estar loco tienes muy mal gusto...-tratando de convencerlo

-Ya se que es la pobretona de la Weasley pero ahora que ha crecido, esta mucho mas linda, no crees? Ademas, no te estoy diciendo que me voy a declarar.. ni en mis sueños! Solo pienso divertirme un poco con ella en el baile, aunque a decir verdad, sera un poco dificil porque ella ira con ese Potter, que seguro gusta de ella. Pero eso no importa... nada ni nadie me detiene a mi.

Draco no podia aguantar mas! Su mano ya se le estaba escapando para darle una merecida piña a ese chico... ¡Como es que Thomas justo eligiera divertirse con Ginny Weasley? Por que con ella? Estaba furioso, muy furioso con la vida, con su familia y todas las personas que estaban con el... y sin mas que decir, salio de la sala comun sin contestarle.

-Y a este que le pasa?- Se pregunto Thomas

Draco estaba caminando en el pasillo... queria salir al jardin a tomar aire y aclarar sus pensamientos sobre esta pelirroja que lo volvia loco cuando de repente escucho la voz de una chica

-Hola Drakito!

-Que quieres Pansy? Mira que no tengo mucho tiempo!- dijo Draco con una voz cansada

-Como vas a responder asi a tu futura esposa?- dijo Pansy haciendose la ofendida

-Dime que quieres de una-dijo seriamente

-Bueno... es obvio que vamos a ir al baile de Halloween juntos, no?- sonaba mas a afirmacion que a pregunta

-No, por que siempre tengo que ir con vos?

-Como? Pero si nosotros somos novios! No es obvio?- dijo Pansy ofendida

-Mira Pansy, quiero que te quede claro que yo no soy tu novio y que no me molestes mas porque yo no estoy interesado en ti y nunca lo estare!- estallo Malfoy

-Como.. como me puedes hacer esto!- dijo Pansy llorando y se fue corriendo

Draco se arrepintio de haberle dicho eso.. estaba de mal humor y ella no tenia la culpa, pero bueno, el era un Malfoy y no habia vuelta atras. Seguro que Pansy no le dirijiria la palabra por unos dias pero eso era mejor para el...

Cuando salio al jardin a tomar aire, encontro a Ginny sentada con su amiga Elisa. Estaban recostadas tomando sol. ¡Que linda que era Ginny! Con ese pelo de color rojo y esa mirada que lo volvia loco. Un momento! El habia salido a pasear para intentar olvidarse de ella y que era lo que le estaba pasando! Por que siempre se tenia que encontrarse con ella adonde fuera?

Rapidamente, empezo a caminar hacia el otro extremo del inmenso jardin. Elisa vio a Draco de coincidencia y pudo notar que el estaba permanentemente mirando a Ginny.

-Ginny, que pasa con Draco?- pregunto interesada

-Que pasa con el que?

-Que hace rato te estaba observando y tenia la cara embobada, no sera que ustedes dos estan en algo y no me lo dicen?

-Pero que dices! Malfoy y yo? Por favor! Esto es mas imposible que perro y gato juntos!- exclamo enojada

-Bueno... yo solo decia

-Este sabado hay excursion a Hosmeage, vendras no? Asi podremos comprar la tunica para el bailes y los accesorios.

-Obvio! Me parece una muy buena idea!- respondio Ginny entusiasmada

-Como se nota que quieres impresionar a Harry!- dijo Eli con picardia

-No! Nada que ver!- contesto Ginny sonrojandose

Estaban volviendo al castillo luego de una intensiva seccion de tomar sol. Cuando pasaron por el pasillo en donde solia estar Peeves, no se dieron cuenta de que este habia puesto lavandina en el piso, para que el que pasara, se resbalara. Y la mala suerte le todo a Ginny que empezo a resbalar y se iba a caer si un brazo no la hubiera sostenido antes. Ese brazo era el de Malfoy! Al verlo, Ginny se sorprendio y se sonrojo. Parecia que, con esa pose de Ginny acostada en los brazos de Malfoy, iban a acabar besandose. Se miraron: sus miradas atraian mutuamente. Pero rapidamente los dos volvieron a la realidad y se soltaron.

-Ten mas cuidado, Weasley. Siempre eres asi de torpe?- pregunto Malfoy burlonamente. Y diciendo esto, siguio su camino.

Ginny estaba helada, no sabia que decir ni como reaccionar. Por un momento penso que Draco Malfoy la iba a besar y esa mirada... pero que estaba pensando! Sus pensamientos volvieron a producirle los cachetes rojos.

-Ginny, estas segura que no me quieres contar nada de lo que hay entre Malfoy y tu?- Elise tambien estaba sorprendida por la escena

-Pero ya te he dicho que no tengo nada que decirte... entre nosotrs dos no hay nada!- dijo Ginny, furiosa.

-Mmmm... no me convences pero esta bien...- sonriendole

Luego de la cena, cuando Ginny se estaba dirigiendo hacia la habitacion, una voz muy conocida la llamo

-Harry! Que te trae por aqui?- pregunto tratando de no parecer que estaba nerviosa.

-Nada, solo queria saber si ibas a Hosmeague este sabado

-Si, por que?- pregunto Ginny sabiendo masomenos lo que le esperaba

-Bueno.. yo me preguntaba si no querias reunirte conmigo en la confiteria de Madame Rosa

-Este... no se... pasa que habia planeado ir con Eli a hacer las compras... tu sabes.. para el baile. Por que mejor no nos reunimos en Las tres escobas con todos? Eso lo podriamos atrasar para otro momento

-Esta bien... – respondio Harry decepcionado y siguieron caminando en silencio hasta la Sala Comun.

Cuando Ginny llego a la habitacion y le conto a Elisa toda la conversacion de Harry esta no parecia muy impresionada..

-Ginny, yo sabia que Harry estaba interesado en ti, no te diste cuenta que esto era una cita? Ademas, a la confiteria de Madame Rosa, solo van las parejas. No hay duda de que esto era una cita.

-Si, ya se que era una cita...- dijo Ginny un poco decepcionada...

-Entonces por que lo rechasaste? Acaso estas loca? Harry Potter te pidio una cita! Pense que tu tambien estabas interesada en el..

-No se... la verdad es que estoy confunfida, nunca habia pensado tener una relacion como pareja con el. No es que no me guste, tu sabes: el es el chico perfecto para mi pero extrañamente no me atrae. Me parece que tengo que pensarlo, lo que necesito es tiempo.

-No sera que estas rechazando a Harry por ese Malfoy no?

-No! Como se te ocurre! Eli piensa un poco el es un Malfoy y yo una Weasley! Malfoys y Weasleys no pueden estar juntos NUNCA!

-Esta bien, ya entendi! Menos mal, porque si tenias algo con Malfoy se te iba a armar una...Solo te dijo mi ultimo consejo: que no dejes escapar esta oportunidad porque chicos como Harry no se encuentran todos los dias.- y con esto, se fue a darse una ducha.

Ginny estaba confundida: por una parte se arrepentia de haber rechazado a Harry. Eli tenia razon: no podia haberlo rechazado! Pero por una extraña razon, se le venia a la cabeza la escena de cuando se cayo y Malfoy la agarro. En ese milesimo de segundos sus miradas se cruzaron y esas miradas indicaban amor, ternura. No! No podia ser que ella este pensando en eso tan absurdo, que Malfoy tenga una mirada con ternura? Nunca! No sera que esta enamorada de Malfoy? Pero no, por favor! Estaba muy mal de la cabeza. Al final, decidio ir a la biblioteca a hacer las tareas atrasadas que tenia y de paso se olvidaba de este estupido asunto que la estaba volviendo loca.

Cuando se estaba dirigiendo a la biblioteca, una voz la detuvo.

-Weasley! Espera, tengo que hablar contigo.

Ginny se dio vuelta y al ver quien era, se sorprendio mucho.

Y quien sera la persona que la llamo? Sera Malfoy?

Para saber mas, esperen a mi proximo cap!

Me gustaria que me dejen reviews para opinar sobre este fic

Me voy despidiendo!

Malfoy-Jessy


	3. ¿Una posible venganza?

Cuando se estaba dirigiendo a la biblioteca, una voz la detuvo.

-Weasley! Espera, tengo que hablar contigo.

Ginny se dio vuelta y al ver quien era, se sorprendio mucho. Era la voz de Thomas Williams llamándola! Que quería ese chico con ella, si nunca se cruzaron ni una palabra? Él era un chico muy popular en todo Howarts, deseado por muchas chicas pero él nunca salía con chicas que no fueran de Slytherin y que tengan la ''misma clase social que el''

-¿Qué quieres, Williams?- dijo una Ginny sorprendida y disgustada a la vez, nunca había pensado que Thomas Williams iba a hablarle

-¿Y tu por qué me contestas así? Deberías estar alegre por hablar conmigo-dijo con un aire de superioridad

-Bueno… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Que vengas al baile de Halloween conmigo-lo dijo con toda naturalidad

Ante la cara sorprendida de Ginny, éste le aclaró:

-No es que me gustes… ni en mis sueños¿Cómo podría gustarme una chica como tu? Pero te daré una oportunidad para que estés conmigo y tienes que estar muy agradecida porque, que un Williams vaya a un baile con una Weasley, sería una alabanza para ti: una pobretona, no lo crees?

Ginny estaba furiosa. ¿Quién se pensaba que era ese Thomas Williams? Claro! Todos los Slytherins eran así… Se acerco a Thomas con cara seductora, parecía que iba a besarlo. Thomas se quedó hipnotizado con la mirada de Ginny cuando de repente sintió una fuerte cachetada de parte de la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no te metes ese orgullo bien adentro?- y diciendo esto, desapareció por el pasillo

Thomas se quedó petrificado y furioso. No había podido reaccionar a tiempo porque el dolor de la fuerte cachetada lo había dejado tildado. Decidido a vengarse, se dirigió a la Sala Común.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabían, era que una persona rubia con unos ojos grises impactantes, había presenciado la escena.

Cuando Thomas volvió a la Sala Común, Malfoy ya estaba sentado en frente de la chimenea insinuando hacer los deberes. Thomas venía con los puños apretados y con una ira en la cara.

-¿Qué pasa que tienes esa cara?-preguntó Malfoy, insinunado no saber nada

Thomas no sabía si contarle o no que la Weasley lo había dejado mal parado, iba a manchar su reputación pero cedió, ya que Draco era su mejor amigo y podría preparar una venganza con él.

-Esa Weasley… ¡Qué se piensa que es esa pobretona!

-Aclárate mejor

-Es que… esa &(! Le había pedido ir al baile con ella y ¿qué hace ella? Me pega una cachetada y se va! Estupida engreída! Esto no va a quedar así

-Mejor déjalo así… no le dirijas la palabra nunca más y ya está…-dijo Malfoy con paciencia

-¿Acaso estoy escuchando estas palabras de un Malfoy¿Cómo puedes decirme que me quede con los brazos cruzados cuando alguien acaba de humillarme!- exclamó Thomas con asombro y furioso

-A ver… y ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?

-¿No es obvio¡Voy a prepararle una venganza a esa Weasley! Voy a hacer que sufra¿Qué hechizo sugieres¿El cruciatus¿El imperius? Mejor el Cruciatus… lo único que me falta es traerla hacia un lugar, sola, para que nadie me vea haciendo esto.

-Thomas… me parece que te estás pasando y lo digo enserio! Te expulsarán si te descubren y eso no será todo… ¡Pasarás el resto de tu vida en Askaban!

-Tú si quieres no me ayudes, yo puedo hacerlo solo… le voy a enseñar a esa Weasley que no se juega con un Williams. ¡Cómo se atreve a pegarme de esa manera si yo ''sólo le pedi ir a baile conmigo''?

Malfoy estaba cansado de escuchar el plan de Williams. Es verdad que tenía el cachete rojo, esa pelirroja pegaba fuerte y eso a él le gustaba de las mujeres… Pero no! A él no le podía gustar esa Weasley! No a él! Era mejor no meterse en el plan de Thomas… si los descubrían los expulsarían y él se llevaría una buena paliza de su padre, además de manchar su apellido. (Ese orgullo que tiene Malfoy! )

Draco salió de la Sala Común, ya que pronto comenzaría las clases de Pociones, que le encantaban.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mientras tanto, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor…

Ginny entró a su habitación con un humor de perros. Elisa estaba leyendo la revista ''Corazón de Brujas'' cuando vio a Ginny con una cara de malhumor.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny, que vienes con esa cara?

-Nada-le contestó Ginny… no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento

-Bueno, esta bien… no te insisto pero luego me cuentas todo. Yo me voy a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes (ella conocía a Ginny y sabía que odiaba que le insistan en contarle algo. Al fin y al cabo, se lo contaría luego)- y dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

Ginny estaba cansada, sorprendida y contenta a la vez. No podía creer que Thomas Williams le haya pedido ser su pareja para el baile… igual, sólo era para divertirse por una noche… ese chico era capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa. ¡Estuvo excelente en haber reaccionado así! Ella, la chica que todos decían que era una niña le había pegado una cachetada a uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela! Esto no se lo iba a creer nadie… aunque también podrían traer consecuencias no muy buenas. Pero eso era lo de menos… ella sabía defenderse sola, al menos así pensaba ella…….

-----------------------------

En el próximo capítulo se viene el baile de Halloween!

¿Cuál será la venganza de Thomas?

-----------------------------

Quiero darles las gracias lula x darme fuerzas! jeje

Por último, quiero agradecirles a todos por dejarme reviews... ¡gracias!

Tambien gracias a todos los que estan leyendo mi fic! Espero que puedan dejarme un review para opinar

El próximo capítulo tendrá más aventura!

Bueno... al fin me voy despidiendo... besitos! Malfoy-Jessy

PD: Lean el fic llamado Tu cielo, mi infierno x Lula y yo!


End file.
